The Hybrid
by Corey16
Summary: Watch or read as the heroes and op ocs save the dimensions OC x harem, OC x harem
1. Character Profile

**Character Profile**

 **Name: Jacinth Tenjo Tara**

 **Power Level: Multi Outverse Level+**

 **Age:29**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Eye color:Dark brown**

 **Hair:Spikey Hair**

 **Hair color:Black**

 **Race:African American**

 **Species:Saiyan,Angel,Devil,Soul Reaper,Shingami,God,Human,Hollow,Quincy,Mutant,Immortal Hybrid**

 **Appearance:Has 8 packs abs,a well toned and muscular body,dark skin** **,wear different clothes from time to time**

 **Personality:Determined,courageous,Inquisitive,Battle Maniac** **,Very Incredible Smart,Logical,Sensible,Level-Headed,Realistic,Down-to-Earth,Proud,Heroic,Selfless,A little overconfident,cocky,Brutally Honest,Serious,Stern,Strict,Harsh,Gruff,Blunt,Perceptive,Insightful,Observant,shows tough love,Hot headed**

 **Skills**

 **Master Hand to Hand combat**

 **Master Swordsman**

 **Powers**

 **Fire Manipulation**

 **Water Manipulation**

 **Matter Manipulation**

 **Absolute Immortality**

 **Nature Manipulation**

 **Absolute Condition**

 **Combat Specialist**

 **Ice Manipulation**

 **Earth** **Manipulation**

 **Light Manipulation**

 **Lightning Manipulation**

 **Haki**

 **Chakra**

 **Bankai**

 **Forms:**

 **Kaioken 1-999 Centillion**

 **Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan God 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Blue 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Rose 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan Purple 1-6**

 **Super Saiyan White 1-6**

 **Golden Form**

 **Half Hollow mask**

 **Full hollow mask**

 **Zanpukato spirit**

 **Final Getsuga Tenshou**

 **True Final Form**

 **Sage Mode**

 **Rinnegan**

 **Stamina: Nigh-Infinite**

 **Weakness: His hot headed and overconfident nature can get in the way**

 **Speed: Absolute**

 **Durability: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Range: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Striking strength: Multi Outverse Level+**

 **Lifting strength: Multi Outverse Level**

 **Intelligence: Absolute Intelligence,absolute wisdom,and absolute wits**

 **Done!**

 **Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 1 introduction

**I'** **m back with chapter 2 of the hybrid**

 **Crossovers:** **Dbz,One Piece,Naruto,Fairy Tail,Bleach,Highschool Dxd,Marvel Universe,DC Universe,Capcom Universe,My Hero Academia,Highschool of the Dead,Akame Ga Kill,Trinity Seven,** **Majioko Oh Samarui Girls,Senran Kagura,Sekirei,** **Maken Ki! Battling Venus,** **Valkryie Crusade,Total Drama Series,The Loud House,Foster Home for Imaginary Friends,The Proud Family,SCP Foundation,Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood,Rosario + Vampire,Keijo**

 **This takes place after the right with Zamusu and Black Goku,When Luffy gets poisoned,After the fight with Loki,During the one year Arc,after the fourth shinobi war,after civil war 2,somewhere during the rebirth series,During somewhere street fighter 5, Before the sports festival arc,Before the Akame Ga Kill start,After the fight with Boros,After the fight with Aizen,Some where during episode 10(Trinity Seven)**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for my Ocs**

 **Onto the story**

* * *

Unknown Universe

A universe filled with gods,saiyans,dragons,angels,devils,aliens,phoenixes, demons,fallen angels,kryptonians,soul reapers,arrancar,shingami,humans,immortals,and others

Every single race was powerful than other universes beings

Ranging to Wall level+ to multiple omniverses level+ that how powerful this universe beings were

But that all change when a certain boy was born

Ever since the certain boy was born the universe beings fear that he will become the strongest being in all realites,universes,multi-verses,hyperverses,outerverses,omniverses,and time

This boy name was JaCinto Tenjo Tara he came from a powerful and legendary family you may think this boy will be arrogant and cocky and look down on people who weaker than him but no he the opposite of that

Ever since growing up Jacinto has been this powerful but gotten more powerful over the years

At the age of 5 through 10 he work as a assassin but he quit after he turn 10 years old but during those years he unlocked new forms and train in hand to hand combat and weaponsmanship

At the age of 11 he travel through the universe he may be omnipresent but he love to travel he made lots of friends and enemies

At the age of 12 he found out that he has a bounty over 100 quadrillion and bounty hunters was coming after him but he either send them to jail with broken bones or killed them in the most less painful way

At the age of 13 he decided to visit his ancestors graves and he surprised that all of them was legends and gain their species DNA and he found out that the was making books about him sending the books about him to different dimensions and he left gifts for the people who was making books about him

At the age of 14 well right now he sitting in his backyard of his family palace watching the sunset over the ocean

"This not good the evil forces is gathering a team of powerful forces."Jacinto thought"If they gathering a team of powerful forces too."As got up created a portal with just a thought a portal that leds to a another dimension

He put his hood over his head and entered the portal

* * *

Highschool dxd verse the underworld

Jacinto appeared in the underworld

"Look like I'm in the universe filled with mythology worlds and beings."Jacinto thought

"*ROAR*"The sound of a water dragon god

Jacinto turned around and dodge the water dragon god claw

"Alright if you wanna play then let play."Jacinto said as he coated himself with fire and pure red and pure blue lighting

"Flaming Lighting Crashing Fist!"Jacinto shouted as the attack shaped like a fist hit the water dragon god making the water dragon god screamed in pain

 **"Water Dragon God Roar!"The water dragon god shouted**

Jacinto saw the attack coming and he just ate it

"Thanks for the meal...Time to end this FLAMING LIGHTING TORNADO!"As a tornado with mixture of crismon flames pure red and pure blue lighting killing the water dragon god

"Damn it the evil forces are already making a move I need to find a team of strong warriors and quick."Jacinto said to himself as he headed towards Sirzechs mansion

* * *

 **Done with the first chapter now I'm sorry if this chapter cringey and that short version of my oc past and I we'll go into more detail and make it longer once the team earned his trust**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

 **And this story may contain occness**

* * *

Sirzechs Mansion

Sirzechs was in his office during paperwork

"I wish something interesting happen."Sirzechs thought in boredom

*KNOCK**KNOCK*

"Grayfia get the door for me."Sirzechs said

"Yes Lord Sirzechs."Grayfia reply as she went doorstairs and open the door reveal the cloak figure

"Is Sirzechs here?"The Saiyan God asked

"Yes but reveal yourself."Grayfia said

"No."As he enter the mansion and run towards the office

"Who the hell are you?!"Sirzechs asked

"I can't tell you right now but gather your powerful forces now."Jacinto said releasing some of his power which make sweat come from Sirzechs face

"Okay I get the forces."Sirzechs said

* * *

3 hours later

In a room we see Rias Peerage,Sona Peerage,Gabriel,Micheal,Ajuka,Serafall,Sirzechs,Azazel,Irina,Rossweire,Barquiel, Grayfia,Millcas,Venelena,Zeoticus,and Jacinto was in a room.

"Now let talk."Jacinto said

* * *

DC verse

We see a duplicate of Jacinto walking in Metropolis

Jacinto thought it will be faster to send out two duplicates of himself to find strong warriors

He continued walking until he bump into someone

"Excuse me."A male voice said

Jacinto look up to see Superman aka Clark Kent who was walking to his job

"Superman aka Clark Kent a Kryptonian that he got sent here when you was a baby."Jacinto said

Which Superman froze in his tracks

"How he know so much about me?"Super man thought

Jacinto eyes widened in shock his sense a power level that slightly stronger than him he telported towards the power level confused supermsn

* * *

Outer space With Zack (this is Lewamus Prime 2017 OC go to his profile to find out his personality and powers and go to deviantart to see what look type in Zackery Orion Masayoshi )

Zack was flying towards the power level to see telported in front of him

"You're the power level I been sensing."Zack said

"Yeah and you the source I been sensing too."Jacinto said as he got into his battle stance

"Woah are you a threat?"Zack asked

"No I'm not I want a spar and I'm good guy after all."

"Fine he want a spar then you got a spar."Zack said as he got into his battle stance

"GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!"Jacinto shouted as the attack hit Zack in the gut making him spit a mixture of blood and salvia pushed him back a bit

"I actually cough up blood from that."Zack thought a grin appear on his face"This gonna be fun."As he flew in hypersonic speeds and punch Jacinto square in the face making the boy get pushed a bit

"He is powerful."Jacinto thought "As expected."

"RASENSHURIKEN!"Zack shouted as the attack hit Jacinto making a explosion making a lot of smoke appear

Once it was gone it show Jacinto with alot of bruises and scratches but it was healing thanks to his TRUE GODLY REGENERATION and his immortality

"Oh great it always the ones that heals."Zack thought

Jacinto take of his jacket and his cloak

"Ah that feels much better took off that infinity tons feel great now..."Jacinto said as he cracked his knuckles"...let go."Jacinto said as he and Zack flew towards each other in immeasurable speeds

* * *

 **Cut sorry for the short chapter but I want to get this out now that was Lewamus Prime 2017 OC I have permission to use it**

 **Peace Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Outer Space

Jacinto and Zack was exchanging blows making the hyperverses shake

Zack kick JaCorian in the face and Jacinto did a backflip kick

"I can he holding back...he not going all out yet."Jacinto thought"But this is a fun fight."

"I can tell your holding back."Zack said

"Hmph...you are holding back to you know."Jacinto said with his arms crossed

Zack didn't say anything instead he transform into Ssj rose 6 + Rinnegan = super rose 6 gear Rinnegan which ripped off his shirt

Jacinto transform into Ssj blue 6 + Full hollow mask = super blue 6 hollow mode that ripped off his shirt too

Just then two young ladies appear and one young man appear

One of them was Gora a bit then Darkseid,Thanos without the infinity gaunlet,Goku,Vegeta,and Doomsday( a female Godzilla and she look like Medaka Kurokami from Medaka Box in her human form except darker blue hair and this Zack familiar)she has J-cup breast,wide hips,and sexy curves she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that shows alot of her cleavage and stomach,wear a black jacket with green linest,tightblue jeans,and brown combat shoes.

The man has spikey blue hair and the spike go to the left side he was wearing a black tank top,blue baggy pants,icy blue Iris,and wearing black sandals this was Sazkyu the other young lady twin brother and he was a omega level mutant he has lighting and flight he was a universe level+

Next to him was his twin sister she has double III-cup breasts,long silky blue hair that reach to her waist,she wears a brown shirt that shows a lot of her cleavage,black pants,and blue combat boots she was a omega level mutant she has water powers, superhuman strength,and speed she was a universe level+

They was surprised to see they friends in one there strongest forms mixed together

Jacinto and Zack both punch each others in the face pushing them back

Zack sent a ball ki that size of a beach ball and hit Jacinto which he was covered in bruises and scratches

"Hmm...It seems his attacks can neglected my healing factor and immortality it good thing I'm immune to pain."Jacinto thought as he prepared a rasegan and throw at Zack which he was covered in bruises and scratches too

"Good thing I'm immune to pain which it very useful at times."Zack thought

Jaci(a nickname for my OC)fly at Zack in immeasurable speeds and punch him in the gut and Zack responded with a kick to Jay leg

And they fist collides with each other which shook 900,000,000,000 hyperverses

"You pretty strong no one has pushed in me one of my forms."Jaci said

"I could say the same to you."Zack said

As they created distance within each other

And both them send ki blasts at each other which shook 900 outverses

Zack and Jaci send a a barrage of fists which shook the outverses

"Dragon Kick!"Zack shouted which hit Jaci in the face sending him into the moon creating a 50 ft crater Zack flew down and run towards Jaci and ready for a roundhouse kick but Jay blocked his attack and grab his leg pull Zack towards himand punch him in the chest causing him to through the moon and come out on the side

"Final Flash!"Jaci shouted as the attack hit Zack but he was beaten and bloodied and his clothes was battle damage

"Galick Gun x20!"Zack shouted as the attacked hit Jaci he was beaten and bloodied and his clothes was battle damage too

"At this rate some of the outerverses will be destroyed."Jaci thought"I have to end this."

Zack activate Perfect Susanoo and ready his attack

Jaci fist was covered in fire and water elements

"SUPER DARK KAMEHAMEHA!"

Jaci launch his fist and the attack collide shook the outverses and they was covered in smoke once it reveal a knockout Jaci in his base form badly beaten and Zack in his base form was on his knees breathing hard

"That was a good fight."Zack said as he injuries heal instantly

"Tell me about."Jaci said his jeans was battle damage and he wounds heal instantly"You the first person to knock me out."As he pop his neck

"You was holding back but other than that it was a good fight."Zack said

"Master are you alright?"Gora asked she flew to him

"Yeah I'm fine."Zack said

"Jacinto are you alright?"Sazkyu asked as he and Valirie flew towards him

"Yeah I'm okay."Jaci said"Sazkyu and Valirie this Gora and Gora this Sazkyu and Valirie."

"How do you know my name?"Gora asked

"I'm omnipresent and the name is Jacinto Tenjo Tara call me Jaci for short."As he holding his out

"Name Zackery Orion Masayoshi."As he shock Jaci hand

Just then a slash came out of nowhere Jaci and Zack dodge it

"Great who is it now?"Zack thought

"Wait a minute I remember this power."Jaci thought they look behind them it was a young man with shoulder length black hair,a toned and muscular body l,he wears a golden armor with the heavenly sword on his back,this was Jax a phoenix, dragon,angel,demon,devil hybrid he was a multi galixes level+ in his base form

"Is this the heavenly sword?"Valirie thought

"Who the hell are?"Sazkyu asked

He didn't respond instead he use the heavenly sword cut portal open up leading to the dimensional Gap and suck the heroes in

* * *

Dimensional Gap

"Oh great we're in the Dimensional Gap."Jaci said

"This keeps getting interesting."Zack said while smirking

"What do you mean master?"Gora said

Jaci just tap on her shoulder and pointed above her to see Great Red flying minding his own business

"You are right this day keeps getting interesting."Jaci said as he disappeared leaving a poor of smoke and the real Jaci appear

"You are a interesting guy."Jaci said

"So that was a duplicate of yourself...Okay."Zack said as the others were shock

"Yeah."Jaci said"Anyway let go found Ophis then let go persuade her and Great Red."

"This Jacinto guy is sure is interesting."Zack and Gora thought as they go found Ophis

* * *

 **Done! Anyway I give y'all a quick flash back at what happened at the meeting in the next chapter**

 **Peace Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another chapter of the Hybrid**

 **Jacinto harem: Nami,Chesla,Kurome,Seryu,Erza,Chelia,Mittelt,Raynare,Dimaria,Super Girl,Wonder Woman,Yashima,Yume,Yomi,Catwoman,Wasp,Tagashi,Konan,Mikoto,Scarlet Witch,Spider-Girl,Raven,Yasaka,Jenny,Angel/Sorano,Rangiku,Yoruichi,Kagura,Evergreen,Saeko,Nanao,Cammy,Tatsumaki,Lugh,Arin,Kale,Alexis,Misato,Imu,Miyabi,Murasaki,Ryoubi,Ryona,Yozakura,Yuyaki,Kanon,Mirai,Yomi,Haruka,Hikage,Nachi,Tsubame,Murasama,Ikaruga,Yagyu,Hibari,Katsugari,Souji,Hijikata,Ayame,Seimei,Ukyou,Sakyou,Fuga,Chitose,Meimei,Ashiya,Minori,Hisui,Kanon,Kurohoro,Motochika,Kuroundo,Yugiri**

 **Zack harem: Robin,Leone,Akame,Mirajane,Cana,Lucy,Irene,Kuroka,Rias,Koneko,Kalawarner,Serafall,Brandish,Batgirl,Karasuba,Miya,Akitsu,Harley Quinn,Monet,Hancock,Kaguya,Kushina,Tsunade,Naruko,Sastuki,Samui,Power Girl,Black Widow,Rose,Domino,Starfire,Kunou,Caine,Monkey(zanpaktuo),Sui Fung,Nel,Haineko,Tier Harribel her team,Millianna,Shizuka,Isane,Nemu,Felicia,Morrigan,Fubuki,Caulifla,Launch,Mary,Homura,Asuka,Rin,Daidouji,Kumi,Kasumi,Kaede,Shiki,Murakumo,Bashou,Ageha,Leo,Karasu,Tsubaki,Tachibana,Chiyo,Y** **umi,Ginrei,Yoshimitsu,Kagura**

 **Pairings: Goku x Chi Chi, Vegeta x Bulma, Superman x Lois Lane, Issei x Rias x Akeno x Koneko x Kuroka x Irina x Asia x Xenovia x Ravel x Rossweisse x Le Fay x Elmenhilde, Renji x Rukia, Sirzechs x Grayfia, Minato x Kazehana x Musubi x Matsu x Kusano x Tsukimui, Edward x Winry, Roy x Riza, and other pairings**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Dimensional Gap

Zack, Jacinto, Gora, Sazkyu, and Valerie are walking in the Dimensional Gap

They were talking to each other and getting to know each other

"So let me get this straight," Zack said, "You are gathering of a team of strong warriors with brave hearts to help you fight evil?"

"That right," Jacinto said, "I know this I can't do this alone and I got a feeling I will be fighting villains way out of my league,"

"I see," Gora said

"Well, I would like to join," Sazkyu said

"Me too," Valerie said

"Can we join too, Zack?" Gora asked

Zack thought about this

This could be fun, but also dangerous

He finally made a decision

"Sure, why not," Zack said, "This could be fun,"

"Good," Jacinto said, "Already got 4 team members,"

As they continued walking

After a few minutes of walking

They see someone in the distance

"Who that?" Gora asked

"I don't know," Sazkyu said, "Let check it out,"

As Sazkyu was about to go towards it

Jacinto stop him

"Wait for Sazkyu," Jacinto said, "We don't know what that is and it might be dangerous,"

"Oh come on, Jacinto," Sazkyu said, "It can't be that dangerous,"

"We don't how dangerous it can be Sazkyu," Jacinto said

"Jacinto is right," Zack said, "But we should at least go check it out,"

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sazkyu said as he runs towards the figure

"You're on!" Zack said as he runs too

"Wait for me!" Gora said as she runs behind me

"I'm coming too!" Valerie said as she runs after them

Jacinto sighs and runs after them

* * *

Meanwhile with the figure

The figure is meditating and minding his own business

He wore a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, and he has a gold cross necklace and a black cross necklace around his neck

This is Jayvon Jayson aka Jay-Jay

He heard footsteps coming from behind him

He stops meditating and stands up and saw four people running towards him

The group finally saw what the figure look like

"Oh," Sazkyu said, "Just a normal guy,"

The other three caught up with him and saw Jay-Jay

"Oh," Gora said disappointed

"You sound disappointed," Valerie said

"Well, I thought it was gonna be a cool looking creature," Gora said

"I'm pretty sure you could tell it was a normal human," Jacinto said

"I wouldn't say he a normal human," Zack said

Everyone looked at him

"And why is that?" Valerie asked

"Well, we are in the Dimensional Gap and nothing can survive in it without magical protection," Zack answered, "So that means he either a magician or he not human and that I can't sense his aura or power level,"

Gira gasped in shock

"Zack is right," Jacinto said with his arms crossed, "I can't sense his aura or power level either. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The name is Jayvon Jayson, but you can call me Jay-Jay," Jay-Jay said, "And I'm just meditating,"

"Why are you meditating here of all places?" Gora asked

"Because this place is peaceful and very quiet," Jay-Jay said

"You are right about that," Jacinto said

"What are y'all doing here?" Jay-Jay asked

"I'm looking for strong warriors with brave hearts to help me fight evil," Jacinto said

"Would you like to join?" Valerie asked

Jay-Jay thought about this

He always has been a lone wolf and do stuff on his own

But, he is offered to join a team

So he finally had a decision

Jay-Jay nods

"Awesome!" Zack said

"Now, I have five members of the team," Jacinto said

"However, I will rarely be around and I will do most of the missions alone," Jay-Jay said

"What do you mean you will rarely be around?" Gora asked

"It means I will travel a lot and I have business to take care of," Jay-Jay said, "But I will help the team if the situation is too tough for y'all,"

"I guess that will work," Zack said

"Now if you excuse me I have to go," Jay-Jay said as he was about to go but Sazkyu stop him

"Wait!" Sazkyu shouted

Jay-Jay looked at him

"The next time we meet each other let have a fight," Sazkyu said with a huge grin on his face

"Why?" Jay-Jay asked

"I want to see strong you are and how I compared to you," Sazkyu answered

"Okay then," Jay-Jay said, "We'll have fight one day,"

"SWEET!" Sazkyu shouted

Then Jay-Jay teleported away

"Now, let go Ophis and Great Red," Jacinto said as he starts walking with the group following him


End file.
